Dreamer
by Kitty Kelsey
Summary: Kelsey Elizabeth Summers.  A Child of the Corn. But branded a NonBeliever... will I escape or have to suffer under Malachi and Isaac til I'm 19? A born performer, I can't stay here and be suppressed any longer by this fake religion & Isaac won't stop me!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Dreamer**

****

A/N: Ok guys, my second fanfic ever, so please be nice!! I do not own anyone except for Kelsey and any other characters you don't recognise, ok? Cool!

Chapter 1: Prologue…

Orange and red splashes of vibrant colour melt into a soft purple into the sky… no stormy grey clouds threaten to overtake the sight tonight as they do most nights now… I sigh, looking out across the sunset as I flick my fire fringe out of my sea eyes. This is my favourite part of the day, in between the brinks of day and night, while all the younger children are on the edge of sleep, and the older ones are with Isaac… this is when I can just be me.

Me. What a simple way to describe myself… "Jana Kari, 17 years old, blue-green eyes like the sea and red-blonde hair like fire… and a child of the corn. Perfect," is what Isaac always says. Yeah, I know – standing at 5ft 1 I don't look like much, but hey, people know I pack quite a punch for a small girl – and that's what Malachi doesn't like about me.

I guess Malachi and I never really got on – I mean, he was always with his "bad boy" group and I was always the English exchange student who got onto the cheerleading squad instead of his sister. That's probably what started us off in a bad way. Then, he got pushed into trying out for the school musical by his mum; she was a really good singer… I auditioned anyway because I love acting – but I only wanted an acting part, I never really considered myself as much of a singer… well, you had to do a joint audition, apparently a boy and girl together. I just figured I'd pair up with one of my friends – Holly, maybe – but they thought it would be a hilarious idea to tell me that you had to audition with a guy. Jeez, I searched high and low for a guy to sing with, but hardly any were into that, you know? So, basically, Malachi and I were forced to audition together. Ha. Two weeks of practising together until the audition – well, you can imagine… the grief we gave each other… So, when we finally got to the audition, surprise surprise, look who got the lead parts: Malachi and me. Oh, joy. Another three months of rehearsals together, and a climactic kiss at the end. Oh, god… You can imagine our disbelief… and disgust. Needless to say, this did not help our growing mutiny, either. Any attempt I had about making peace with the jerk flew right out the window as the weeks turned into months; time progressed, and so on. It's funny; the girls would fall over each other to please Malachi in hopes of getting date – and he was an arrogant arse even then. Likewise, however, the jocks and other guys at school were always hitting on me, only I wasn't ever an arrogant prick… no, honestly, you could have asked anyone at that school: I wasn't so popular because of looks – I was always willing to help people, stand up to bullies, always up for a laugh, etc. But the fact still stands; for both of us, most members of the opposite sex were into us and both us were urgh very alike in certain ways. Therefore, theoretically, we should have been a perfect match – everyone thought so and, although I loath to admit it, he is very handsome. However, we could not have disliked each other more without turning to hate – a very strong word which should be exercised, in my opinion, with extreme caution.

Of course, that very strong dislike _did_ soon turn to hate when Isaac arrived. I'm not going to go into detail here, I'm sure you know the story already from the thousands of times before – but when Isaac told everyone that it was "His" will for them to do away with all the adults in the town, I took a stand. I told everyone that this concept was ridiculous and that stupid little charade had gone on long enough. Whereas Isaac merely found this amusing, everyone else was shocked and Malachi had a knife out in seconds… I can still remember the way that steel blade pressed tightly against my throat as the coldness of the knife reflected in Malachi's eyes… I think that was the start of it all – not the mutiny, but the hate. The mutiny had just set the foundation for something worse to take root. I had gone against everything Malachi perceived as holy, good and right and now he hated me for it – he still does, of that I am sure. I am not sure of a lot of things – whether I will live beyond my nineteenth birthday – the "age of favour", whether I will ever escape… or whether or not I will ever be able to kill Isaac. Weird, that. The thought of killing other people still makes me feel like killing myself first, even after everything that has happened – but the thought of Isaac's blood staining the short blade held tight in my hand makes me feel as though I have done the best thing I could ever possibly do.

Isaac had me locked up that day, while the killings were going on. I could hear the screams, so loud and piercing and heart wrenching – but the only thing that killed me inside more was the knowledge that I was powerless to stop it. To this day, I wish, oh I wish oh so badly that I could turn back time and pretend I was all for it, then stop them as they start… But wishing is no good. One whole year I spent, wishing. Wishing only takes up what precious time there is to act… and act I will. Only no longer do I act upon the stage – no, I act now during my daily life. I go around, letting everyone think that I am one of them – but I'm not. I will _never_ be one of them, ever. And they can think that, because that is what I want them to think. Because, as they go about, unaware, I bide my time and think of plans to escape. Each one is better than the last, and soon I know I will hit the nail on the head. Soon, I will come up with the perfect plan – and soon… Isaac will fall.

A/N: Ok guys, read and review yeah? Thanks!!

Your loving author,

Kitty Kelsey!!

x!


	2. Chapter 2 Remember Dreams Don't Come Tru

Chapter 2: Remember, Dreams Don't Always Come True…

Soothing darkness, cool and gentle… I slowly open my eyes, giving a slight groan. _Arrgghh!!_ Sunlight hits me square in the eyes, and I shoot right up. Urrgghh, that just makes my head spin…

Gazing around, I realise I am on the same grassy hill as the night before – I must have fallen asleep here!! "Oh, Jeez…" I mutter, my voice unusually high, as it often is when I first wake up… I slowly stand up, and lean against the tall oak tree, the shade from it blocking out the sun. I raise a hand to my forehead, just above my eyes, and squint up overhead. Judging from the sun's height and position in the sky, I'd say it's around 8:30 a.m… It's a Sunday, so everyone usually sleeps in 'til 9:00, anyway.

Glancing around, I realise quickly that as very few people are up – and those who are up are in the church as they're part of Isaac's "crew", this could be my chance…

I quickly and quietly make my way down the hill, stopping only to pick my way around the clods of dirt every here and there. _Ew_… Upon reaching the main part of the town, I walk as quietly as I can down the streets, hoping beyond hope that no one will see me and, if they do happen to, that they won't think I'm being suspicious… I reach the town hall and glance up at the clock – 8:46 a.m. I still have time… Having gotten past the centre of the town, I have now entered the outskirts of the village I have been trapped in for the past three years. I shudder as I recall the name given to it by Isaac – the "forbidden area". No one is allowed to come here now because it is too far from the cornfields – and Isaac himself. Most of the old houses are here… including my old house. I see it now, straight ahead of me, just the same as the last time I left it… only older, and dirtier as the passage of time has taken it upon itself to ravage it slowly over the years… the once pure, clear white-wash paint is now more of an off-white, dirty almost creamy sort of colour, with cracks in its surface after three years of neglect. Birds have nested in the chimney and the satellite, like all other electrical compliances, has been burnt long ago. It would simply resemble an abandoned house to the innocent onlooker – but to me, it more than resembles what was once a loving family home. It has been a symbol of hope for me these three years past… and it will be hard to leave it.

I know I shouldn't. Every last little fibre of my being is screaming at me not to – to just forget it and be done with it – but I can't. This could be my last chance…

Breaking into a run, I pelt up past the past the gates of my old house – home – and put my shoulder through the door. I shut the door quietly but swiftly behind me, and turn around.

I feel like I can't breath – and it's not because of the musty, long-dead sir sweeping into my lungs as I inhale sharply – no, it's all the memories of long ago assaulting my mind. I stumble back a few paces, my back grazing the door-handle. My parents, mum and dad… they came to visit that day. Came over from England for a surprise – I had just turned fourteen and they had a present for me… Malachi did it. And he told me after all the gruesome details, so much so that it felt as though I'd been there, heard their screams… and not stopped it.

Swallowing, I push away from the door and run upstairs, gasping. I realise, now, that I will never truly be at peace until I have done this… I _need_ to do this… I need to say goodbye…

I stop at the top of the stairs. I'm opposite their room. I expect to feel… I don't know, but I should feel _something_… but I don't. It's like I'm numb. Like I felt during that year afterwards, when all I did was pray – not to Him, but God – _my_ God, and wish. Wish so hard it almost hurt – if I could feel…

I enter, stepping across the threshold of their bedroom. The air, it's very still in here – like it's preserving a time long forgotten and from long ago… and musty. It's like it's preserving that time for _me_ – for when I would return once more. A mad thought, I know – but still, that's how it feels… I trace a pattern on the floral bedcover. A thick layer of dust comes of on my finger, and I don't know what to do. The clock on their dressing table catches my eye – 8:58 a.m. _Crap._ The feeling of peace, however, does not evaporate, as I thought it might… I smile softly, despite what trouble I could now find myself in…

Before I leave, a moment of clarity enters my drugged-like state of mind – _money._ I swiftly yank open the bottom drawer on the right and search below the socks – _the emergency money…_ Triumphantly, I pull out three thick wads of American bank notes! _Bingo…_

I leave that house now for the last time. Finally, no ties hold me back… I am high on freedom, so close I can practically feel it within my grasp –

_**Thud**_

_Shit…_

I look up from my new position on the floor, into a pair of painfully familiar dark brown eyes…

A/N: Ok, guys! Next chapter up, yah? Read and review please!!

Sorry it's so short :( lol. But I'll update soon... IF I get some reviews, yes?

Thanks guys!!

x.


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams of Things Past

Chapter 3: Dreams of Things Past…

I look up from my new position on the dirt ground, into a pair of painfully familiar dark brown eyes…

"David?" My hoarse voice questions. _Urgh, the fact that my voice always sounds this way first thing in the morning never fails to piss me off…_

He just looks at me. I think he's just as startled as me… Then, his eyes trail across the ground from me – to something else. I glance to my left… and wince. I managed to drop the money when I fell!

"Umm… Ok," I begin quickly, panic rising like bile in my throat – "Just, let me – here…" I scrabble to pick up the money to my side, but he stops me with his words –

"Don't bother," He sounds hurt… "I know what you're trying to do." I freeze… well, obviously he knows what I'm trying to do – he's a pretty smart guy for an ex-jock – and we were childhood sweethearts… God, that seems so long ago, but it could only be about 5 years ago… I straighten up, looking him in the eye.

"You're trying to get out of here, aren't you? You're gonna just run away and hope this never catches up with you!" He reaches down, and for a brief moment I flinch, thinking he'll hit me or something – one of Malachi's favourite past times. But, instead, he simply grabs me by the collar, and hauls me to my feet roughly.

"David, please -" I attempt to implore – "You don't understand -"

"Is the worship of Him no longer upon you?" He cries, and I step back, surprised at his sudden outburst. He used to be a pretty soft-spoken guy. "Is that just it?! You should go to Isaac with your troubles, not just run away from them -"

"David, listen to me!" I cry suddenly, cutting him off. He sees how desperate I am, but before he can continue, I open my mouth again. He stills… "Please, please, David just hear me out!" No interruption, good…

"I have never had the worship of _Him_ -" I spit out that word like it is the most vile thing I can think of – which right now, it is. "- Upon me! Ever!" He looks shocked, but I press on. "David, can't you see that this town is no good for me? Can't you just try to understand?" The sad thing is, he has been so taken over by this that I don't think he can… I try a different tack – "Ok, look – there are many different religions. That is a fact. This is one of many – and -" He opens his mouth to contradict me, but I speak over him – I can't let him speak right now – "_and_, maybe this isn't the right one for me."

I think he is in shock. His eyes are glazed, his jaw slightly slack, and I feel so, so sorry for him… "David?" I take a step closer; no change. _Oh, shit… I made my childhood sweetheart go comatose!!_

I gently bring one hand up to touch his cheek softly. The rough lines of his eighteen year old face resembles those of a man in his late twenties… the past three years have not been kind to either of us. We were an item when Isaac first took over, and were so much in love… We figured nothing could overcome a thing as strong as the love we held for each other… but we were wrong. Isaac's new religion tore into our love, just as it did to everyone's' love, no matter how strong. In a few months, no more than eight, He Who Walks Behind the Rows had managed to destroy years of the strongest love I'd ever known – and probably ever will know. So many memories can come with such a simple touch… and I, unfortunately, am no exception, nor immune to these. If anything, the three years I have refused any man's company have made me even more susceptible to them. Years of romantic walks, kisses and roaming hands are brought forth into my mind… and the feeling of love. The most blissful feeling in the world. The feeling that I shut out long ago… all back in one simple touch…

His eyes slowly begin to focus on me. His eyes, those deep, deep chocolate orbs, trained onto mine… and we slowly bring our lips closer together, inch by inch. It all seems too perfect…

"What are we doing?" I murmur, my voice low and throaty.

"I don't know…" He replies softly in a voice set to match mine – and then, it happens. Out lips meet.

I don't know how to describe the feeling that forces its way into my mind when we kiss now… Flashes of memory, so nostalgia… we've changed, so I guess that other feeling flooding my senses is new love… and – oh, to hell with it!! Just keep kissing me…

Finally, our lips part from each other, though his head is still ducked down close to mine, and my own head is still pulled back as far as I can keep it to stay staring into his eyes… For once, no words need to be spoken… I wish.

"Go," He mutters into my hair. _I can't believe what he's saying – huh?!_

"W-What?" Still breathless from the kiss we've just sharing, I'm not quite thinking straight yet.

"You have to go. You said you can't be here, and I believe you. Now go – before Malachi or anyone else sees us!!"

I pull back and look him straight in the eyes. I smooth out a lock of willowy, overgrown hair from his forehead, and smile slightly. That's all I can do – smile. Another thing I have refused the company of for so long… Again, I cannot put my feelings into words – how can I, when I don't even know what I'm feeling myself yet?!

Shaking, I reach up to gently take his head between my hands – and kiss his forehead, my breathing shallow.

"I love you."

That's all I can say. And then I'm off, running through the corn, through the thick patches of tall, vibrantly coloured corn before me; it seems as though they are almost whispering to me, calling me to stop and wait with their strong, bright stems while someone works their way towards me – Malachi, with a knife, most likely. Oh, and wouldn't he just love to be the one to do it…

No. No frickin' way. I won't stop. Not for anyone, or anything. The money clutched tightly in my hand, there is no way to look back now – and even if I do, I won't see anything… anything, except the corn.

But that's all going to change now… isn't it?

…Yes.

A/N: Ok guys!! Hope you like it, and please let me know what you think, yah?

Read and review, thanks!! Any suggestions, just hit me up yeah?

x!


	4. Chapter 4 Are Now Just Dreams

Chapter 4: …Is Now Just a Dream.

I can't believe it. I actually cannot believe it… here I am, safe, alive and well, away from Gatlin…

It was so easy – I just ran right out. No one intercepted me in the cornfields, no one tried to stop me on the road… and here I am, now, in Hemingford… I've checked into a hotel – not a good one, I admit, but it's not in Gatlin and that means it's safe!

I really still cannot believe it – no master plan, just a spur of the moment thought… and I just grabbed my money and walked right out… and now, I'm taking a bath, just like normal people. I'm washing my hair – just like normal people. I'm shaving my legs – just like normal people!

I laugh – then stop, forgetting I'm not in Gatlin anymore. Then I remember – I'm not! I can laugh again, and have fun, and be around guys in a romantic way, and not be punished and made to feel all dirty and sinful for it!!

I laugh – quietly at first, like I'm testing it. Just making sure that Isaac isn't there, waiting to give the orders for Malachi to come and haul me away again… _nothing._

I laugh louder now, and still nothing! Louder still, and louder, and louder and louder – until there I am, roaring my head off, whilst trying to wrap a towel round me without slipping on the wet floor!

Why, I keep expecting to wake up and find it's all a dream – that I'm really back in Gatlin. But it's not a dream – it's real!!

And – for the first time in three whole, long, hard years… I'm happy…!!

I wake up gently, rolling over in rough, worn cotton sheets… _Shit!_ I jolt up instantly, disbelief filling my features – _rough cotton sheets_ _–_ _was it all a dream, am I still in Gatlin?!_

But, even as I think it, I glance around the room – and sigh in relief. _No – not Gatlin. Relax, Jana – _I stop myself, quickly. _No, not Jana._ I smile broadly. _Kelsey. Kelsey Elizabeth Summers._ I can finally have my name back!! No longer am I "Jana Kari Smith, 17 years old, blue-green eyes like the sea and red-blonde hair like fire… and a child of the corn. Perfect," no, now I am "Kelsey Elizabeth Summers, 17 years old, normal blue-green eyes, normal red-blonde hair, NOT a child of the corn… and most certainly not perfect"!

I handle the hairdryer carefully in my hands; warm and solid, a good weight. _Urgh – no! Stop thinking of things as weapons!!_ I sigh, turning it on and blasting my hair with it gently… feels _so_ good… I guess I've spent so much time as a "follower" of "He Who Walks Behind the Rows", that it'll be hard, now, to grow accustomed to living a normal life again… _A normal life…_ I grin, happier than I've been in three whole years…

I thump the radio.

"Haaah

Boy walkin' the spot he's so fresh, and  
He got what he needs to impress and  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question, chicks like "oh"

Girl walkin' the spot she stop traffic  
She blowin' your mind with her asset and  
so Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic, boys like "woah"

Baby I can see us movin' like that,  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more than "he said, she said-"  
Baby I can see us movin' like that,  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more then "he said, she said-"

He said, "girl u winning'"  
She said, "boy where u been at?" (where u been)  
"Stop talking, let's get with it"  
Just like that, they-  
He said, "you're amazing"  
She said "then why you waiting, no more deliberatin', whatcha doin, lets get to it"  
Just like that, they-

Boy actin as if there's no pressure,  
he do anything to get with her  
he say anything to convince her  
money spent, two diamond sent her,  
Girl playin it cool but shes with it  
shes lovin the fact that she's gifted  
everything that he do she gets lifted  
feel so wicked, lovin' like oh

Baby I can see us movin' like that,  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more than "he said, she said-"  
Baby I can see us movin' like that,  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more then "he said, she said-"

He said, "girl u winnin'"  
She said, "boy where u been at?" (where u been)  
"Stop talkin, let's get with it"  
Just like that, they-  
He said, "you're amazing"  
She said "then why you waiting, no more deliberatin', whatcha doin, lets get to it"  
Just like that, they-

One night with you,  
Boy just one night with you,  
All the things we could do  
Every day I think of  
One night with you,  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
if we'd just get together

Baby I can see us movin' like that,  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more than "he said-, she said-"  
Baby I can see us movin' like that,  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more than "he said-, she said-"

(Uh)  
Watcha waitin' for?

He said, "girl u winnin"  
She said, "but where u been at?" (where u been)  
"Stop talkin, let's get with it"  
Just like that, they-  
He said, "you're amazing"  
She said "then why you waiting, no more deliberatin', whatcha doin, lets get to it"  
Just like that, they-

Give it to me, Baby

You're gonna like it (ooh)  
You're gonna want it (ooh)  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need more than "He said, she said-"  
You're gonna like it, (yeah)  
You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it yeah)  
You're gonna like it,  
We don't need no more than "He said, She said!"

I turn the radio off, and collapse on the hotel bed in a fit of giggles!! God, this is sooo much fun!!

_Sarah and Jobe…_

Those words jump into the front of mind, and I sit up quickly – _Sarah and Jobe…_ I know that I have to go back for them at some point – I can't leave them there, to deal with Isaac, Malachai, everyone… Sighing, I get changed out of my "towel-dress" into the same clothes I've been wearing for the past week… _Urgh – I'm gonna have to get some new clothes…_

I check out of the hotel, with my new bag that I've just bought from the gift shop across the hall. Bright pink with little stars and hearts across it, and with it being pretty large, it seems like the perfect bag for right now!! My money is safely inside it – one night at the hotel cost me 25 dollars, so it's not even made a dent!

Well, onwards to my new life!

A/N: - ok, the song is owned by Ashley Tisdale and is called "He Said, She Said"... so I do not own it and all rights belong to her!! i just borrowed it :) same goes for all the characters you recognise from the movie, ok?

Hope you guys liked this chapter; I know it's a bit crappy but hey, I'm pressed for time atm!! Sorry for the absences of Malachi and Isaac, but they'll in the next chapter, I swear!!

Read and review pleaseee... love you guys!!

Kitty Kelsey xox!!


	5. While you're in the land of dreams

Chapter 5: While You're in the Land of Dreams, Others are Living a Nightmare…

A/N: - Ok, so in this chapter we'll steer away from Kelsey – just for this chapter – and rejoin Sarah, Jobe, Joseph, David, Malachai, Isaac and everyone else back in Gatlin. It is two days later, and things aren't going well… Also, it will be in past tense instead of present because I decided it doesn't sound right in the present tense… Anyway, read on!

_Crack._

David lay in a shuddering heap on the floor… it hurt so much he could barely move…

_Crack._

Malachai had heard the conversation between David and Kelsey, seen them kiss… But, instead of chasing after Kelsey as he would have normally done, as soon as she was out of sight, he found David. Told Isaac what he had witnessed – and David was to suffer a severe whipping and beating for his "sins" of allowing one of their own – a "great asset if she were tamed" as Isaac had said – to escape, and for behaving in a romantic way towards one who was not his Beloved.

Crack. Crack. Crack… 

Malachai cracked down his whip across David bare, and now horribly scarred, back. Lines of red criss-crossed across each other in a crazy dance of blood, as rivulets of said blood, pouring from the wounds, performed their own… One of Malachai's favourite past-times was doing just this to others… however, it had little to do with carrying out his Lord's wishes – oh, of course that was part of it, but the real fun was the other person's screams, and the mere fact that he was the cause of their pain. But… he still wasn't satisfied. This was unusual; performing this "ritual" always satisfied him, if not more than that. He knew why, though: her. Jana Kari – or Kelsey.

That little _bitch_ should be in here now, suffering at his hands and enduring all this pain – begging him to kill her so he could refuse – instead of this man who was once his most favoured colleague…

_No_. He didn't feel bad – _wouldn't_. And so he got on with his job.

_Crack!_

Sarah sat in front of Isaac, watching him. He, likewise, was watching her. They had been watching each other in this same way for the past hour, since Sarah had refused to let him see her drawings – and, when pressured by Malachai, had promptly shredded them beyond recognition. Therefore, Isaac had only seen fit to try to force out of her what the drawings had shown; he had tried almost everything he could think of – bribery "If you tell me I'll give you a sweet", threats "Tell me or Malachai will make you" (although he never did), loss of privileges "No more freedom if you keep refusing", and finally, separation from Jobe. None, however, had caused much success yet. The only thing left was to beat it out of her – but he didn't want to do that, not yet…

The only information he had managed to get out of her was the reason she wouldn't tell, which held only a little information to as what was in the drawings – Kelsey – "Jana Kari". The little brat wouldn't say because she feared the girl would come to some harm if she did let anything out. Therefore, the drawing had to bear some significance to that bratty child… _She had always been a bit of a brat_, he mused – _right up until about six months before her escape… but then, of course, she mellowed and followed orders, same as the other children._ He frowned._ I should have known she was planning something…_

He turned away from Sarah, and walked up to the window of their room in the church, gazing out of it in thought…_ Smart but not that academic, courageous but not to the point where she was reckless, strong but not physical…_ His frown deepened. He had underestimated her. _Of course; she had always been a remarkable actress. She had been acting straight for that whole six months… and not a bit out of character, either… Most interesting… If it had not lead to her escape and caused so much trouble with her absence, he would have found it amusing…_ His frown turned into a down right sinister glare – _We must have her back!!_

He turned abruptly to face Malachai.

"Malachai," He began, his voice calm and even, his hands held primly behind his back. "I want that girl back. If you have to burn down every house in the United States, do it. We need her back." He shot a look at Sarah, who stared back, big blue eyes wide and fearful behind her curtain of long, soft blonde hair. "I have a feeling she might be the key to something… something marking a new, even more spectacular passage for _He Who Walks Behind the Rows_."

Malachai shot a slightly uneasy glance between the tiny girl and His messenger, then nodded lightly, turning to exit the church and call up a group of children to aid him in his mission.

"And Malachai -" Isaac called after him in a warning voice. Malachai turned his head to look back at Isaac, confusion overtaking his features. "I want her alive," were the only words Isaac emitted in a sweeter voice, this time with a fake smile plastered onto his face. Again, Malachai nodded and, with a final glance between him and Sarah, exited the church.

As soon as Malachai left, however, Isaac's smile vanished, leaving no trace of its temporary, however fake, warmth at all. He looked back at Sarah, but made no move towards her.

In a low voice, he murmured, "Whatever your pictures showed you, Sarah, we'll find out soon enough." He strode back over to his window, and spoke out again against the stained glass; "Malachai is one of the best I've ever had; he will return Jana Kari safely to us and she will be cleansed from her sins…" He paused to turn back round to her and, with a sinister smirk, conceded – "And _He Who Walks Behind the Rows_ will show me what I must do with her… for she is the Key."

Sarah looked up, confusion sweeping across her features – "Key?" Her sweet, quiet voice murmured in confusion… but Isaac was already gone.

A/N: Ok guys, that's it so far:D Hope you like it... also, I'm gonna be on holiday for the next two weeks :) so unfortunately I won't have the chance to update :(

Read and review please!!

Until next time,

Kitty Kelsey xox!!


	6. Living the Dream

Chapter 6: What Dreams are Made Of/Living the Dream

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive…"

I sway slowly onstage with the microphone held in my hand, feeling the rhythm as the lyrics flow easily through my lips…

I'm on stage, singing at the local club. I've been employed full time, every night now for about a month and a half, and I write my own songs. I'm also on a waiting list for a pretty good agent!! I can't believe how far I've come from Gatlin in only two months time!

"'Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side -"

I still prefer the faster mix myself, but it's time for some slow-dancing at the moment. I might sing the faster version later…

"'Cause everytime we touch  
I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall…"

God, this song reminds me _so_ much of David… I can't stop the solitary tear that manages to escape and slide way down my cheek as I remember our short-lived romance and last kiss… I wipe the lone tear away swiftly as I flick back my hair. I won't think about him, I _won't_… The gentle instrumental ends, and I open my mouth again…

"'Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side…"

The music dies down, and I take a seat centre stage with the microphone as the music takes on a tone that sounds so high, gentle and fragile that you break it, like glass, if you wanted… It's so _light_… It couldn't be more different to me if it tried…

"'Cause everytime we touch  
I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side…"

The song is over, and all the teenagers – most older than me – clap and cheer for more. I cannot see one single person that I know in this sea of faces… Lauren and Ginny said they'd be here tonight… but I can't find so much as a glimpse of Ginny's light brown bob and tanned skin, or Lauren's pale face with her long blonde hair fanning around her as she gets carried away jumping up and down…

I sigh, and take up the microphone again.

"Ok guys!" I cry above the roar, and they quiet down almost instantly. I can't resist the grin that takes over my features – at last I actually have some amount of control over people…

"I'm going to take a half hour break while a debut band tries out their stuff, then I'll be back for another half hour, ok?"

I leave the stage before they can say anything else, and signal for the debut band – "Teddy fo' Freddy" – to take to the stage. These unmanaged bands have such weird names… I glance up at the large clock overhead on one of the beams of the roof – it's already midnight, and I still have homework… I shake my head as I merge with the crowd, temporarily forgotten as I make my way to the bar. I'm underage still, but since I sing here regularly they give me free drinks anyway.

I still can't believe I managed to get enrolled into that high school after having nowhere to have transferred from… I still can't believe they bought that _excuse…_ I fed the school principle some story about having to drop out of some boarding school in England and move to America to take care of my sick mum after my dad died, and because it's been three years they've gotten rid of all my information. I can now enrol again because my mum passed away and I need to go to school to be able to get a job to support myself and all that rubbish… but hey, they bought it! So, I guess it's all good.

I can't stop my mind drifting back to Gatlin, however… and I wonder, have they even been looking for me? I hope they haven't… if they have they probably wouldn't find me anyway, though – I'm hundreds of miles away, in Sunnyhell, California. I know, I know – the name is awful, but it's really nice place, and I've enrolled under a different name, just in case. Not that any of that lot would know how check, anyway. I smirk to myself as the bartender – my friend Alex (a close classmate who hangs out with Lauren, Ginny and me) – hands me over my free Smirnoff Ice.

"Thanks," I grin, leaning against the bar.

"So… Luna," He gives me his trademark goofy grin, and I barely suppress the giggle rising in my throat.

"Alex?" I smile.

He clears his throat, glancing around. "Ginny's not here, Alex. What's up?"

"Ok," he starts. "I know Gin doesn't a-apr-ap-"

"Approve?" I raise my eyebrows as he points at me, excited.

"Yes – yes, that one! Well, you she doesn't _approve_ of you helping me with m y homework…"

"But…?" I giggle, knowing he's about to ask me for help on writing our English assignment. We're doing creative writing this term, and, surprisingly, _I'm_ at the top of the class for once! Finally, something for me to be proud of…

"…"

"Alex, if you want help come over to mine tomorrow afternoon before going to the club, ok?"

He shoots a grateful, albeit goofy, grin, in my direction. "Thanks, Luna! I totally appreciate it," He calls back as he turns to serve another customer. He drops a drink mixer, and it shatters on the floor… I shake my head and, with an amused glance back at him clumsily apologising to the customer and his supervisor – who has just returned from the toilets – walk over to an empty table to enjoy my Smirnoff Ice. I sip it slowly through a straw, and feel the refreshing cool liquid slide down my throat, quenching my thirst… I don't get drunk, though. Two drinks, three at a push, that's it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

I whip my head round quickly, jumping off my stool and abandoning my drink. _What the hell's going on…?!_

I survey the scene in front of me; everyone has stopped whatever they're doing and are staring at this girl – about eighteen or nineteen, I don't know her – and she's screaming, screaming words that are unintelligible but still sound so horrible…

A young man with pale skin and dark brown hair steps forward.

"Calm down," He whispers gently, and I recognise the voice immediately – _Liam, _I think, and my heart leaps into my throat, delight instantly overcoming my sudden fear. _He came after all…_

The girl has stopped, and is gulping down her sobs.

"Can you tell me what's happened? Why are you so upset?" He continues softly, so only se and people nearest can hear…

She takes a few deep breaths, staring a Liam. I look her up and down, and feel a pang; she's pretty – short blonde hair, slim, blue eyes, skimpy outfit and a pretty face… I feel my face drawn into a pout as I watch her. Does he like her? I mean, it's obvious he doesn't know her, but still…

"The, the town…" She gasps out. Liam looks down concerned.

"I-It's on f-fire!" She cries out at last… I stare at her in numb disbelief. Did the crazyhouse lose a patient or something?

"A-And the p-people," she continues, although through great effort, by the looks of it – "They're crazy!"

I raise my eyebrows as I feel Alex come up behind me. "Is she drunk or something?" He whispers in my ear. I cock my head to one side, considering…

"I don't think so…" I murmur. "She's not slurring her words or anything…"

"They're running round, w-with axes, a-and shovels, like f-farmyard equipment or something!!"

My blood runs cold, and I stare. It's like my heart has stopped in my chest, just… stopped. Everyone starts whispering to each other as she collapses into Liam and dissolves into sobs. They're all probably thinking the same thing… she's crazy.

But she's not. And I have to go.

But before I can move another muscle, a flash of red hair catches my eye and fills my vision for a few seconds – and then the pretty blonde girl's throat is spilling blood, all over… and it's Malachai, swung down from a rafter, and I have to go – now, before he sees me, recognises me, finds me…

And suddenly everyone's screaming, and fire roars in my face, my hair, my _blood_, and the blood – oh god, there's so much…

I swivel round in a panic, looking everywhere, finding nothing, and then – the exit.

My blood boils, and I break into a run, and I know _he's_ chasing me, I _know_, but I have to try, and all I can think of is, is Alex ok, and Liam, and thank god Lauren and Ginny never showed up…

A/N: Ok guys!! I did an update yayy :D hehe lol!! Hope you like it, let me know what you think, yeah?? Read and review but don't bother flaming 'cos I won't read it, ok?!

Much love, Kitty Kelsey xox!!


	7. Dreams Blend to Reality Eventually

Chapter 7: Dreams Blend to Reality Eventually…

"Dammit!!" I cry as I stumble out through the exit, hitting my head on a low bar… I can't believe this is happening… _not here, please god, not now_!!

I can still here the screams from inside… _Alex, Liam…_

No. I've got to go back in… I've got to help them, I can't let them get killed because of my stupidity and cowardice!!

I turn back to re-enter the club, but a white shirt donned with a black jacket blocks my way… I look into the face of Isaac…

"Hello, Jana Kari," He says conversationally, pleasantly. _What's his game??_

I back away, cautiously, wondering to do now… _escape!!_ One voice cries in my mind._ If you run now, you could probably get away!!_ I bite my lip in indecision. _But what about Alex and Liam?!_ I scream inside my head – _I can't let anything happen to them because of me!_

No sign of Malachai, though… _I thought for sure he was following me…_ A brief feeling of relief flows through me, if only for a moment.

"…Or is it Luna, now? Luna Parker…" I realise Isaac is still speaking to me, in that same, creepily pleasant tone, almost slightly mocking, patronising. One that doesn't meet his eyes, however. They're still as cold and calculating as ever…

He hasn't noticed I've been backing away…_ That's it! Keep the creep talking, then run for it!!_

"What do you want, Isaac?" I cut in, warily. He raises an eyebrow in an infuriating manner, and a small smile spreads lightly across his features.

"Why, Luna," He replies, creeping closer – _Sht…_ "I want you, of course. We all do. You're what we came for. We simply won't leave without you!" He laughs, gesturing with arms open wide.

I feel as though my mouth should be hanging open in a comical manner, out of disbelief…_ How could he, how could he act like I'm simply turning down an invitation from a friend in fear of inconveniencing them, and he won't take no for an answer… Like he's… like he's doing me a **favour**!!_

I stare, and for a (brief) moment, feel unable to form words…

"You… You're acting like I _want_ to go back?!" I cry in shock. Isaac just stares back at me placidly with that same, eerie smile.

"But, of course -"

"Well I don't!!" I cut in angrily – "I don't!! So just leave me alone! I am not, and never will be, a follower of _He Who Gawks Behind His Nose!!_ Just let me get on with my life, because I don't want to be any part of your sick little _Corn Kingdom_!! Jeez!!" _Whoa, explosion or what?!_

Isaac has finally dropped his "Mister Calm" façade, and glares at me quite openly, brows knitted together, mouth drawn into a pout, fists clenched and all. But I don't wait to see what he will do or say next – I turn and run.

My heart pounds in my chest, my muscles pumping and head thudding… It feels as though I've been running for ages… It feels like sweat _and_ blood are pouring out of my pores, running all over my body and my skin prickles with it… and I know it's partly true, because I've got pretty banged up with all these kids on my case… It's hard to run properly in three inch silver heels and the matching, tiny silver-sequined dress… but I can't stop to undo the heels – they're strapped round the ankles. I'm just surprised I've managed to get this far with all these wackos attacking me…

I've taken so many Corn Kids out, it's crazy… honestly, one came at me with a _crowbar_ and seemed intent on whacking me in the head with it… Most of the others just tried to grab me and hold me down…_ How many did Isaac and Malachai bring out here, anyway?!_

Suddenly, a body slams into mine with such great force that I'm forced to the ground! _Sht…_

Large, strong hands grip my arms and pin them above me, turning me onto my back roughly… _Oh god oh god oh god…_

I look up into my captor's face… and feel myself turn cold. Shock overtakes my features…

"_David_?!"

He has a mean, crazed look in his eye. I don't understand… and then see the scars, all over him, criss-crossing all over… and I feel sick… _Because of me… They did this because of me…_

"David…" I croak out this time, but he doesn't reply, just drags me up by my hair roughly, a move designed to hurt…

_They tortured him…_ A fresh wave of sickness overcomes me, and for a moment I have to close my eyes… only to be shaken roughly by that dirty hand that still grips my hair.

_This isn't my David. He's gone._ I see the look in his eyes: crazy, mean, designed to do Isaac and Malachai's bidding alone… My heart sinks, like a dead weight in my stomach, and a heavy, depressed feeling settles over me. _This is it… no point in trying to negotiate this time…_

He slams me back into the ground, face first, releasing me hair – _Aarrgghh… _My head spins as I shove myself back up too forcefully and fast…

I turn and stand quickly – then back off fast. David is holding a long knife, not unlike the one belonging to Malachai, in his hand. _That hand held me close, stroked my hair, pulled my face close to his when we kissed…_ A fresh fountain of tears spring into my eyes… _Is now going to kill me…_

Yep. That's it. He's going in for the kill… _and I can't let him do that_, I realise, tears swelling up and running down my face in rivulets, like tiny streams… _But, the only way to stop him…_ I swallow hard._ No. There has to be another way… I can't kill _him

"David…" He comes towards me, not listening, not _hearing_ – and something inside me just _snaps_ -

"David, I'm sorry!!" I scream… and he hesitates. "I'm sorry they hurt you, I'm sorry they tortured you – but this isn't going to make it better! The only way the pain will go away is if you face it and move on and get away – if you kill me now, it'll never stop!!"

The pain in his gaze makes me stop, my breath catches in my throat…

"I… can't…" He shakes his head, the sadness shining in his eyes. "Jana Kari, I can't let you escape again…"

I back away slowly, and he advances faster… "I'm not Jana Kari now, David. I'm Luna now. Luna Parker."

He says nothing, just keeps on advancing on me. _Keep him talking… _"What are you going to do? Kill me?!"

He shakes his head. "That is for Malachai and Isaac to decide."

Smack. I think I just hit a wall… 

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

I gasp, whipping around quickly. There, with all his glory, stands Malachi. I swallow, hard – he fingers the hilt of his knife in his belt round his lean waist… I back away slightly, but he reaches me in three quick strides. There's no sign of David…

_Sht…_

"What do you think you're doing?!" He repeats, his voice now growing in anger.

He traces my jaw line with the tip of his knife... Christ, I didn't even see him whip that thing out… I shiver, but then force myself to stop – I _won't_ lose control…

"Trying to get the hell away from you!" Brave words, for someone who is inwardly shaking in her new stylish yet affordable boots… not to mention at the wrong end of a knife.

For reason, he withdraws his oh so precious knife, and I sigh, letting out all the anxious – okay, scared-shitless-although-I'd-never-admit-it-to-him – air. Suddenly, his hand collides with my cheek, and my neck snaps to the side, hard, as a stinging sensation trails its way quickly across my face… _Oww…_ Well, can't say I'm surprised – should have seen that one coming… _Go me_.

However, I remain silent, simply staring him down with a good glare on my face – not too aggressive so he won't slap me again, not too weak so he doesn't think he can take advantage of me… In one quick movement, he grabs a hold of my arm again and starts pulling me back toward… well, wherever he wants me! _No…!! _

"Let me go," I demand, pulling against his hold. He rounds on me again, a sneer on his features… jerk!

"Why should I?" He snarls in my face – "I told you not to try to escape. I told you I would find you and hunt you down…" His voice is low and dangerous… Ok, now seriously – who the hell does he think he is?!!

"I don't care, go ahead and kill me," I say as I stare into his eyes. _Oh god oh god… what have I just said?_

Malachi stops walking and I swallow. To my surprise, he releases his grip on me and just stares. He is obviously pissed off, but right now I think he's just as surprised as me…

"I said go ahead and kill me. You heard me," I spit. _Oh, my god! Where the hell is this coming from?!_

"Oh, wait; killing is against _God_ isn't it? Or whatever the hell it is you worship. It's in the fuing Bible. Try reading the original one once in a while!" Words continue spilling from my lips, like poison fuelling only to serve as an end to my own life… _Oh, dear lord, he's going to kill me…_

Nervously now, my gaze lowers to the knife looped securely in his belt… the hilt has his own unique carving on… I wrinkle my nose. My gaze now begins to travel faster, returning to his face. The freckles around across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks now blend in with the red flush painted there… _Oh, he is so pissed of_… His body is tense, seeming almost poised to strike, like a cobra, any minute. However, I can't tell what exactly he is thinking… for once, not at all. Not even his steady gaze drops any hints.

None-the-less, I strike again, relentlessly now, almost as I am daring him to try it. _Just try it… _"Might as well do it now," I continue, dropping my voice lower again – that way no one will hear us, although I don't quite know why I want that… "Don't you want to live up to your name?" _Cold-blooded killer, that's what you are…_

His arm reaches out and grabs me again, harder this time, his fingers digging into my already bruised skin…

_My parents…_

He continues to haul me back to town through the streets, and I stumble, I can hardly keep up. He doesn't give me a chance to regain my footing properly – probably so I can't struggle that well again…

_My friends…_

"Fk you!" I cry as I protest, still fighting his grip, twisting and turning as best I can. He grips even tighter…

_David…_

_**Bang!!**_

Was this how it felt? My world goes black.

A/N: Ok guys, another chapter :) Hope you like it, and please read and review, I've not been getting many recently :(

Malachai and Issac, finally lol!!

Much love, Kitty Kelsey xox!!


	8. Dream, My Ass!

Chapter 8: Dream, My Ass!

Pain lances through my jaw as the world swims in front of my eyes. I groan, the sound scraping against my dry throat. I blearily survey the surroundings…_ What the f…!!_

Christ, what did I DO last night?! Did Alex spike my drink again as a joke…? … 

But, as I slowly sit up, propping myself up on my hands and swaying forward, I remember last night…

"_The pain in his gaze makes me stop, my breath catches in my throat…_

"_I… can't…" He shakes his head, the sadness shining in his eyes. "Jana Kari, I can't let you escape again…""_

""_What do you think you're doing?!" He repeats, his voice now growing in anger._

"_Fk you!" I cry as I protest, still fighting his grip, twisting and turning as best I can. He grips even tighter… _

_**Bang!**__""_

_The fire… the blood… Liam, Alex, everyone…_

Feeling suddenly sick to the bottom of my stomach, I heave myself up, lurching forwards and grabbing onto a pew to hold me up… damn…_ A pew?_

Then it hits me – _I'm in the church! In Gatlin! … Oh god…_

I think I'm going to be sick for real this time – not just from the realisation of where I am, but the drinks I had last night sure aren't helping…

"Oh, sht… my head…!" I groan, hearing my voice for the time since last night. Not so musical-sounding anymore… I push myself up, my head spinning for a moment, and then open my eyes. The bright sunlight makes me squint against it, my head banging but no longer spinning – thank god. That sun doesn't do anything to improve my mood though…

My tired body aches with the batters it received last night… All I can say is thank god I grew up with three older brothers before moving out here – I may not have survived otherwise. I stand up completely straight now, I feel slightly better other than the fact that all my thoughts seem to thoroughly disjointed and I feel like I'm thinking in baby-language…

_Well that's what you get when you drink then get beaten up and wake up somewhere you're not meant to be and haven't been in nearly three months and – _

Oh god. I'm babbling. In my head. That just isn't right…

I glance around the church… not much has changed since I left. Actually, I don't think anything has really changed here since Isaac established his rule. Amazing how the corn always seems to stay green even when it was picked over three years ago and shut away from the light and the water in a dingy old church… I hate that corn. It never lets you escape, _never_ –

I reach out and touch it. I feel nothing. Anger boils up inside of me from nowhere, and I tear at it, rip at it, _shred_ it – asking, wishing, _daring _it to hurt me back –

"SHT!!" I hastily retract my hand as a scorching heat envelopes my fingers and trails its way up my skin, almost hissing like an angry snake, before fading and leaving evil red marks upon my skin where it was. My fingers are cut and oozing blood, and I wonder briefly if that was a result of the corn's anger or whether the heat simply opened them up from last night. But it doesn't matter, not really. The point is I'm still here, and there's a lock on the only set of doors out of here.

That's right; a lock. Well, I'm screwed…

"I take it you noticed the lock earlier then?" A familiar, yet extremely annoying voice sounds to my right. I don't turn around; I don't need to. I know who it is.

"After all, it's not like you to stick around for more than a few seconds, if possible." He sounds so gleeful, I honestly wish I could turn round and show him he hasn't won yet… maybe smashing him through a window would do the trick… no wait, that wouldn't work. It would attract too much attention. Also, my head's killing me and it's enough effort to stand up straight to be honest – let alone ram someone through thick glass…

He'd probably have Malachai kill me anyway – in fact he'll probably have him kill me anyway now, so I guess it really doesn't matter…

"What, not speaking to me, Jana Kari?" Mock hurt now, is it? God, this guy just can't take a hint. _No, of course he can't – he followed you half way across the State you idiot!!_

I turn round, and thankfully my head no longer spins. "Screw you, you freak!" I hesitate, surprised at my outburst, then carry one, fuelled by the anger inside me. "How dare you bring me back here! Did you just assume I wanted to come back? Or did you do it just to spite me? What?!"

No answer.

"… How long have you been standing here? Watching me?" It comes out more anxious than I intended, and I inwardly scold myself. _Now he thinks he's getting to me…!_

A smirk settles across his features as he strolls over to me, closer… "You really look so innocent when you're sleeping, my girl…"_ Dammit. That means he's been here the whole time… if my head wasn't so bad I would've noticed sooner…_

"Although, your language is really the opposite of innocence, wouldn't you say?" He frowns a moment, then replaces it with his smirk, now even wider, and I grow cold.

"Which leads me to my next point, Jana Kari -" I start to interrupt him, correct him, but – "You are Jana Kari here, and always will be." I want to cry out at him, force him to stop, but I can't. Not yet. Not now...

"As I was saying, _Jana Kari_, you have been particularly sinful over the past few months. You plotted against me, He Who Walks Behind the Rows' messenger, ran away from the sinless life, lived a life of sins and drank, danced and sang – in public, no less! And then, my dear, you refused to return. This is unacceptable." He pauses for a second, and his eyes take on that eerie, unnatural glint you know he only uses when something particularly horrible is going to happen. I don't flinch. "Now, you are a smart girl and you must know that you cannot expect this behaviour to go unpunished."

I glare, a sinking feeling in my chest as I feel my heart drop to an even lower place this morning. I knew this was coming, of course; why else would he bother to bring me back? I'm only one of many; he wants to take pleasure in pain – my pain in particular has never failed to satisfy him. He probably wants to make an example of me too, for the younger ones. I voice this opinion.

He laughs, and it unsettles me, arousing butterflies and other creepy-crawlies in my stomach. I'm unused to this now; I haven't had that feeling in months.

"How very perceptive of you, lovely." Inwardly I cringe at this name. Outwardly, I won't even let myself flinch. "For," he continues, "there has been an unusually large number of break-outs over the past two and a half months; once our community -"

I can't suppress a snort here. Community my ass! This is a dictatorship, and he knows it!

He shoots me look. "Once our community learnt of your escape, many of the younger citizens… ahh… attempted to… copy, your feat," he chooses his words carefully. "They turned you into somewhat of a heroine, I believe." I smirk. Score one for me…

"However, when they see what their 'heroine' has been reduced to, I can assure you that no one will attempt this again!"

I raise an eyebrow. "So… what? You're going to have me beaten in public?" I do my best to sound unimpressed, but inside I'm squirming – the ultimate humiliation Isaac would impress upon anyone. It only happened once before; a boy named George. He beat up three of Isaac's right-hand men – including Malachai – and ran for it. He never got far. They tracked him down about three miles down the road away from Hemingford the same day. That was two years ago; he was sacrificed last year. Brave boy, but not very smart. The girls loved him though; browny-blonde hair, muscular, kind and never backed down. He used to be my singing partner back when high school actually happened round here…

Isaac is smirking at me again. _Doesn't that guy ever get sick of using the same look over and over again? _But surprisingly, it still sends chills down my spine.

"Oh, that's not all that's in store for you, my dear… You're thinking of that George Tesman, aren't you? Yes, I thought you might be…" He trails off, looking thoughtful. "He was only gone for a few hours – you were gone for nearly three months!" I feel pride well up inside me. He sees it too. "Do not take pride in this, Jana Kari," he admonishes – "It was wrong and sinful and you will be punished! However, you should feel honoured!"

I raise an eyebrow again. "Honoured?! To be beaten?! Yeah, right, 'cos that's going to happen!" I snort in disgust. I'm not dismayed though, as others would be; I know how Isaac works.

"Yes, you should for that, too…" _Too? There's more?!_

"But I was thinking of what I shall do after the beating," he carries on. "You see, I have realised in your… absence, that you hold a lot of power over the younger members of the community." _Oh no… what's he going to do??_

"Therefore, if I can force you to conform… well, lets just say everyone would be much more willing to follow my lead." He smiles at me disarmingly, and I feel myself grow cold again from the inside out…_ Just what game is he trying to play?_

"What are you going to do?" I ask, trying not to, and failing miserably at, shaking. His grin widens.

"You, Jana Kari, are the Key."_ The what now?_

"Key? What Key?!"

"It is part of the prophecy," he smirks.

"There's a prophecy now?!" And the fun just keeps on leaving… shock trails its way through my body, coiling round my heart, clenching at my soul – my fists clench simultaneously –

"I shall discuss this with you later, after the ceremony -"

"Ceremony?!" I am so confused now – that is never a good thing, especially with Isaac… I bite my bottom lip, chewing uncertainty, all thoughts of showing off a strong exterior extinguished from my mind.

"You will have the privilege – no, the honour – of being my Queen."

The whole world seems to stand still. I can't breathe, can't think, can't hear, can't speak, can't sho –

"Holy SHT!!!"

Ok, so maybe I _can_ shout…

A/N: End of chapter 7!! hope you all liked it!! sorry for taking sooo long!! but seriously guys - 10 page essays!! it's just not fair lol!

read and review, let me know if you have any ideas for following chapters cos i really want to know what you guys think, ok?

much love, kitty kelsey xox!!


End file.
